This relates in general to containers for writing implements, and more particularly, to a pocket device constructed to serve as a receptacle, multiple cap, and table stand for supporting writing implements in a position accessible to the user.
There have been numerous pen/pencil carrying and display cases in the prior art; but none combines a convenient carrying case with a device which is adapted to perform the multiple functions of providing a receptacle which serves to cap the enclosed writing implements, and which is adapted, when capped, to be carried in the pocket or purse, notebook or carrying case and otherwise, provides a support resting on a flat surface for holding the writing implements in a position accessible to the user and safe for children.
A particular disadvantage of prior-type supports for writing implements is that they are designed to loosely engage the writing implements, wherein the inks or writing fluids tend to dry out.
It is therefore the principle object of this invention to provide a device which is capable of performing all of the aforesaid functions.
These and other objects are realized in accordance with the present invention which comprises, in preferred form, a rectangular pocket-sized caddy constructed to accommodate a plurality of writing implements in side-by-side parallel relation, the writing ends of which are snapped into sockets in the caddy which serves simultaneously to support and to securely cap each of the writing implements, eliminating loose caps which children may choke on.
The multicap caddy in accordance with the present invention comprises a hollow body of flexible plastic, which is integrally molded to include a plurality of aligned sockets into which the writing ends of the writing implements are each accommodated in a snap-fit.
In one embodiment, the caddy is structured to accommodate conventional marking devices equipped with caps, and retain the caps of individual writing implements in the sockets upon removal of the marking devices from the caddy.
A particular feature of this embodiment is that the inner profile of the caddy socket is so shaped that once the capped marking device is forcibly interposed into the interior of the socket, the cap is secured in place, and is not readily removed, when the marking device is removed.
In another embodiment, the caddy is formed with sockets which are designed to and function as multicaps for writing instruments.
In accordance with another modification, the caddies of the present invention are designed with interlocking modular attachments so that a plurality of caddies can be arranged in stacked relation on a desk or other working surface to accommodate a plurality of marking devices of different sizes and shapes.
As a further feature, a patch of self-gripping fastening material known by the trademark VELCRO may be applied to the rear wall of individual caddies, so that they can be fastened together, or removed from the work surface and secured to the page or cover of a three-ring notebook, or the interior of a carrying case.
It will be apparent that a pocket container designed in accordance with the present invention has many advantages over prior art writing implement containers, in that it is easy and convenient to carry and use, avoiding the loss or misplacements of caps, and is readily manufactured and assembled by simply snapping writing implements of various sizes into place in the caddy.
These, and other objects, features and advantages will be better understood from a study of the specification hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings.